I Feel i11
by Illisandria Carthain
Summary: Sawada Natsushiyo has been chatting online with a guy around her age who she only knows as the username I11U5I0NI57  but she calls him i11 . Soon she meets him in real personn and realizes that she might like him more than she previously thought. Fem!2769


(A/N: this oneshot is for EminaRukiax for being such a good reviewer and not complaining when I said I was taking Dame wa Maid Sama off of FF because I wasn't going to finish it and NotAnotherYaoiFic had adopted it. Also, thanks be to all of you Dame wa Maid Sama watchers, I'm sorry I couldn't finish it. However, I will PM you my ending to it if you PM me asking for it. Just as an apology.)

**!WARNING!****  
This story contains Fem!2762 as well as lots and lots of fluff. There really is no genderbending here since Tsuna was born a girl but you can pretend if you wish. Also there is language. Usually censored but some not so. Also this is AU...VERY AU.**

* * *

**tsunafish has signed on****  
****I11U5I0NI57 has signed on****  
****tsunafish: hey i11, whats up?****  
****I11U5I0NI57: Not much. How are you little fish? Any sharks swim into your ocean lately?"****  
****tsunafish: nah. well, actually theres this one guy, his name is reborn and he says hes from the mafia or something and hes here to make me a mafia boss. what do you make of that?****  
****I11U5I0NI57: Hmmmm...well I suppose he could be telling the truth. Not all of the mafioso come from Italy or Russia or America, just as all Yakuza do not come from Japan. There very well could be the bloodline of a Mafia boss way back in your family tree. What did this Reborn look like?****  
****tsunafish: reborn? he was this baby wearing a deep blue pacifier and a suit and fedora. he was carrying this gun and he had a lizard on his hat.****  
****I11U5I0NI57: A BABY? Wearing a SUIT and a FEDORA toting a GUN? Are you sure you aren't insane fishboy?****  
****tsunafish: pretty sure. i mean, ive never had my head examined but im sure i dont have any issues. do YOU think im crazy i1?****  
****I11U5I0NI57: No. Actually I believe you to be pretty sane. I think the baby is some sort of mafioso who just looks like a baby but is actually an old man with some glandular disorder or disfunction of some sort. Hear him out, okay?****  
****tsunafish:...okay...****  
****tsunafish: night i11. sleep tight, kay?****  
****I11U5I0NI57: Goodnight fishboy...****  
****tsunafish has signed off****  
****I11U5I0NI57 has signed off**

* * *

[[Computer Journal of Sawada Natsushiyo]]

I talked to i11 again today. I don't know why but he always seems to calm me down when I'm feeling stressed out or sad. Plus after the entire Reborn incident today I needed a good calm down. At least I didn't go parading around in my underwear confessing my love to Sasagawa Ryohie. That would have been a bad day. Instead I ran about in my underwear insisting that I was not a "Dame-Natsu". So instead of being Dame-Natsu, I'm Hentai-Natsu. Yet talking to i11 made me feel so much better. And the funniest thing happened when we were chatting! He called ms "fishboy". I never told him my gender. I suppose he thinks I'm a guy or something just because I use some masculine words. I suppose I shouldn't use boku when referring to myself. Hm...whatever.

The highlight of my day was the smile that lit my face up when I was talking to i11. I could feel the happiness radiate through my body. He makes me so happy...(well I hope i11 is a he...)

-Natsu (aka: tsunafish)

* * *

_To: OmNomNom(at)rokudo(dot)jp; glassesboy(at)rokudo(dot)jp xXIxheartxmasterxmukuroXx(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_From:I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_Kukukukuku...I was talking to the fish today and he gave me some interesting information. Fishboy is to be the boss of a Mafia family. If you could be dears and keep a close eye on him for me that would be fantastic. Keep an ear to the ground and listen to the grapevine for information on a boss-in-training. This may be interesting._

_To:I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_From: glassesboy(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_You may want to rethink the "fishboy" nickname. Just saying..._

* * *

**tsunafish has signed on****  
****I11U5I0NI57 has signed on****  
****I11U5I0NI57: You never told me you were a girl.****  
****tsunafish: you never asked****  
****I11U5I0NI57: And your point? You should have said something when I called you "fishboy".****  
****tsunafish: i thought it was endearing****  
****I11U5I0NI57: Still, you jerked me along. That was rather rude.****  
****tsunafish: sorry...im unsure of just WHO you are so im not so eager to share my gender and personal profile with someone ive never met in person. you see what im getting at?****  
****I11U5I0NI57:Hmmm...yes. I do see what the issue might be. And Tsuna is a masculine-sounding name. Well shall we remedy this predicament?****  
****tsunafish: remedy what? the fact that i dont know you outside of our online chats?****  
****I11U5I0NI57: Yes.****  
****tsunafish: yes we should. what say you we meet in this little cafe near my school. ill email you the address.****  
****tsunafish: what is your email address anyways? mine is tsunafish(at)vongola(dot)jp (this is the one reborn made for me because hes an (censor)hole and wont let me use a public domain. he said something about a non-vongola mafia family hacking my account and (censor)ing my life up or something like that)****  
****tsunafish: i11?****  
****tsunafish: are you there?****  
****tsunafish: i11?****  
****I11U5I0NI57: I am sorry, I had to use the restroom. My email is I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp. And I've never heard you curse before. It is...interesting.****  
****tsunafish: well i dont do it very often so be surprised when i do  
I11U5I0NI57: Even more surprising is the way this chatroom censors things.****  
****I11U5I0NI57: Also, I will. See you at the arranged time, yes tsuna?****  
****tsunafish: yeah...see you then****  
****tsunafish has signed off****  
****I11U5I0NI57 has signed off**

* * *

_To: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_From: tsunafish(at)vongola(dot)jp_  
_hey i11! so here's the website link to the cafe [link]. what say you we meet this friday?_

_To: tsunafish(at)vongola(dot)jp_  
_From: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_Sounds good to me. Afterwards, provided the meeting goes well, would you like to meet my friends? I could meet yours as well._

_To: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_From: tsunafish(at)vongola(dot)jp_  
_sure! im sure that gokudera and yamamoto and ryohie would love to meet you!_

_To: OmNomNom(at)rokudo(dot)jp; glassesboy(at)rokudo(dot)jp; xXIxheartxmasterxmukuroXx(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_From: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_I am meeting up with the boss candidate for the Vongola family this Friday. If all goes well then I can introduce you to her later and we can win her over. Put on your best faces, we wish to make a good impression._

_To: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_From: OmNomNom(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_Right Master!_

_To: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_From: glassesboy(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_If you insist. I will be on my best behavior._

_To: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_From: xXIxheartxmasterxmukuroXx(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_Anything you want Master Mukuro. I will be on my best behavior!_

_To: OmNomNom(at)rokudo(dot)jp; glassesboy(at)rokudo(dot)jp; xXIxheartxmasterxmukuroXx(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_From: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_On a side note, refer to me as Kurodo Kumuro or just Kudo for short. Don't ask. It's better if you don't know._

* * *

**I11U5I0NI57 has signed in****  
****tsunafish has signed in****  
****tsunafish: hi kudo.****  
****I11U5I0NI57: Feel free to call me i11 like you used to, I don't mind.****  
****tsunafish: but now that i know your name i want to call you by it.****  
****I11U5I0NI57: Trust me, I like i11 better****  
****tsunafish: Whatever for? s:o****  
****I11U5I0NI57: ...You are not tsuna. Who are you?****  
****tsunafish has signed off****  
****KaTeKyOsHi_R! has signed on****  
****Knl0kora has signed on****  
****KaTeKyOsHi_R!: Who are you really? -.-****  
****Knl0kora: ya who r u kora****  
****KaTeKyOsHi_R!: Really Knl0? c-):|****  
****Knl0kora: y not kora****  
****KaTeKyOsHi_R!: -.-;;;;;;;;;;****  
****KaTeKyOsHi_R!:****Whatever. Anyways, who're you really? I know you can't be Kurodo Kumuro aka: "Kudo". Who are you? :\****  
****I11U5I0NI57: Why should it matter? I make tsuna happy.****  
****KaTeKyOsHi_R!: You have no right to call her that. She is not your friend until I say she is. ):U****  
****Knl0kora: ya till he sayz so kora****  
****KaTeKyOsHi_R!: Echo much Knl0? -.-****  
****I11U5I0NI57: How did you get into tsuna's account?  
KaTeKyOsHi_R!: Like this s:*  
tsunafish has signed in  
tsunafish: Just like this. ):)  
tsunafish has signed off  
I11U5I0NI57: You (censor)ing (censor)hole (censor)headed (censor)bags! How DARE you use tsuna's account for something so perverse?  
I11U5I0NI57 has signed off  
Knl0kora: i think u poed him kora  
KaTeKyOsHi_R!: Ya think? ):(  
KaTeKyOsHi_R! has signed off  
Knl0kora: ...pissy much kora  
Knl0kora has signed off**

* * *

_To: OmNomNom(at)rokudo(dot)jp; glassesboy(at)rokudo(dot)jp; xXIxheartxmasterxmukuroXx(at)rokudo(dot)jp_  
_From: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
It is official. I despise the Vongola familgia. Reborn must die. He is one of the Arcobaleno which means he is one of our enemies. Also, he is an asshole. He wishes to keep tsuna from me because he does not trust me. Why would I hurt her?_

_To: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
From: OmNomNom(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
Um...are you okay?_

_To:OmNomNom(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
From: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
It all depends...do I sound okay?_

_To: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
From: glassesboy(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
Well you have killed several people (although they were for a good cause) and you have lied to that girl (and varying other people). If I were the Arcobaleno and I thought something was up, I wouldn't let you near the girl either._

_To: glassesboy(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
From: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
Must you bring that up? Really? Was that entirely necessary?_

_To: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
From: OmNomNom(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
No..._

_To: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
From: glassesboy(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
It was needed. And it is true._

_To: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
From: xXIxheartxmasterxmukuroXx(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
Don't fret over that girl Master Mukuro! You'll always have me! Plus I'll always be there for you…unlike HER._

_To: xXIxheartxmasterxmukuroXx(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
From: I11U5I0NI57(at)rokudo(dot)jp  
I don't EVER want to hear you insult tsuna like that again. If you do, I will not hesitate to KILL YOU._

* * *

[[Computer Journal of Sawada Natsushiyo]]

I wish to say that Reborn is the biggest douchebag in the entire history of douchebaggery. Ever.

Here's why: So I met up with i11 and he was soooooo nice! I mean, I don't remember the last time I talked to a guy in person who was that nice! The last three or so either wanted to prank me, or screw me…Anyways! Sorry there…I was rambling. Anywho, so i11 was so nice. Turns out he was this guy named Kurodo Kumuro but he wanted me to call him "Kudo". That made me a bit uncomfortable since I was so used to calling him i11 that it just slipped out when I was trying to say Kudo. Then he laughed at my mistake (not at me for making the mistake!) and said "No, it is fine that you call me i11, I am used to that anyways." He was so polite and proper that I almost freaked out when I shortened "desu" to "da" and used "boku" when I talked but he said it was okay and that he "found it amusing and admirable" that I was so "comfortable" with who I was that I didn't need to pretend. He looked a little down about the whole "pretending" part and so I asked him why he looked that way. Turns out, he has to pretend to be someone else around his family members. He says he had to act all tough and be strong while the rest of them broke down over one thing or another. And…and the worst part is that because of the way he has to act around his family, he gets persecuted by other people and called the worst of names. The rest of the date…sorry, meeting…was pretty standard. We talked, we ate, we laughed about stupid things, we left. It was after we left and I got back that I realized how much of a douche-head Reborn was. He grilled me. GRILLED ME! Grilled me on everything I knew about i11. Who he was, what he did, how was he, what did he look like? It PISSED ME OFF. Then, then of all things, he said I couldn't see him anymore and it just made me so mad! Then, turns out, he hacked my chat name and harassed him via the internet! Him and Colonello!

Ugh! I HATE the Arcobaleno! ESPECIALLY the overprotective, fedora-wearing, gun-toting, lizard-loving Reborn. And if you are hacking into my journal and reading this, then yes Reborn, I HATE you right now.

-Natsu (aka: tsunafish/tsuna/fishboy (not so often anymore))

* * *

**tsunafish has signed on  
I11U5I0NI57: Hello tsuna…if that really IS you.  
tsunafish: its me…  
I11U5I0NI57: How do I know?  
tsunafish: your nickname given to you by your family is kudo but i call you i11 (its pronounced ill) you have black hair and red eyes but i think theyre contacts (you have yet to verify this theory) sometimes you have the kanji ichi or ni or san or yon or go or roku or shichi in place of the pupil of your left eye you have a large family but only one living female family member her name is dokuro kuromu but you call her chrome you have to pretend sometimes to be stronger than you really are but inside you loathe the monster youve become and your deepest wish is for death to disappear and hatred to no longer exist  
tsunafish: this enough to convince you?  
I11U5I0NI57: …Indeed, you are my mermaid.  
tsunafish: mermaid? where did this come from?  
I11U5I0NI57: Remember how, when I did not know you were a female, I called you "fishboy"? Fishboy can be slang for merman which is a male mermaid. Therefore, you being female, made you a mermaid.  
tsunafish: this kinda makes sense…  
I11U5I0NI57: So how can we meet again if the Arcobaleno of the sun is always watching you along with the Arcobaleno of the rain?  
****tsunafish: maybe we can videochat?  
I11U5I0NI57: Or maybe me and my friends can transfer to your school so that we can see you more often!  
tsunafish: baaaaaad idea i11…hibari rules the school and hes claimed that no one shall get too close to me…something about how I was his herbivore to kill or something like that…if you even think about getting close to me hell bite you to death!  
I11U5I0NI57: Do not worry little mermaid, I will be fine. I can handle this "Hibari" person.  
I11U5I0NI57 has signed off  
tsunafish: but youll get hurt!  
tsunafish: aaaaand hes gone…  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman has signed on  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman: Hey Boss! :D  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman: /waves/ Boss! Boss!  
MoOCoW has signed on  
s-chef-ion has signed on  
88411 has signed on  
s-chef-ion: hello little brother ~[heart]~  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman has signed off  
s-chef-ion: awwwww [pouts] I scared him off…[pouts]  
MoOCoW: lkjsdlcwoeiurcmskire!#%*&  
MoOCoW: yaaaaaaaaaasidnfl!#$!  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman has logged in  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman: STUPID (censor)ING COW!  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman has signed off  
88411: Natsu? You there?  
MoOCoW: jshfq!^%#52  
MoOCoW has signed off  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman has signed on  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman: Finally shut down his (censor)ing computer…the (censor)-for-brains cow…  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman: /sighs in relief/  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman: Why does he even have a computer anyways? The (censor) cow is only five years old! And how did he make it? /pulls out hair in frustration/  
s-chef-ion: you know I'm still here, don't you brother? [winks]  
s-chef-ion: ~[heart]~[heart]~[heart]~  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman has signed off  
s-chef-ion: awww…[pouts] you take all the fun out of everything…  
s-chef-ion has signed off  
88411: It's safe now Hayato.  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman has signed on  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman: I NEVER TOLD YOU YOU COULD CALL ME BY MY (censor)ING FIRST NAME! WHEN DID WE EVER (censor)ING GET THAT (censor) CLOSE TO EACH OTHER? IF YOU CARE TO REMEMBER, I HATE YOUR (censor)ING GUTS YOU (censor)ING (censor) (censor) (censor) (censor) (censor)!  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman has been flagged by {CHATMAKER™ AIMI}  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman: (censor) (censor) (censor)!  
rightha/BOOM!/ndman has been forcibly removed from the CHATSMADE™ room 131691 by {CHATMAKER™ AIMI}  
88411: You there Natsu?  
tsunafish: …hi yamamoto…  
88411: How long have you been here?  
tsunafish: an hour or so…was chatting with i11  
88411: The guy you told us about?  
tsunafish: yeah…  
88411: And?  
tsunafish: hes gonna try and transfer to get closer…i think its a bad idea but he wont listen…plus reborn says we cant see each other because he thinks that i11 is some kind of psycho  
88411: Y'know what? Email me. This feels a tad too personal for a chatroom.  
88411 has signed off  
tsunafish has signed off**

* * *

{well…what do you think?}  
=that you're insane…lost your mind…=  
{but do you think it will work? will people buy it?}  
=will pigs ever fly?=  
{…no really…your answer?}  
=there's my answer=  
{whatever…}  
=it's your pet project so have fun…I've got better things to do=  
{like your looking-glass and tenderness and even resist? lame!}  
=and why, pray tell, are you doing this? you were supposed to be helping me with my stuff!=  
{I was asked to, that's why! you should know that}  
=what-the-(censor)-ever!=

* * *

_To: 88411(at)vongola(dot)jp  
From: tsunafish(at)vongola(dot)jp  
so i…well i think i like him. is it so wrong of me to want to see him? he is the first guy ive known in forever that hasnt thought of me like a dame-natsu (well…before you and gokudera and ryohie of course…) and maybe its wrong of me to want this but i want for him to transfer and yet im afraid because hibari might bite hi to death and what if his family doesnt like me?_

_To: tsunafish(at)vongola(dot)jp  
From: 88411(at)vongola(dot)jp  
Well (and I'm giving you my honest opinion here) I think that his family will find you purely delightful. You don't need to worry about the whole "Dame-Natsu" thing because if he's really like you say he won't care if they called you "Natsu the psychotic killer clown", he'd still be there for you. On the topic of Reborn, there is no easy way to win that argument (and the likelihood is that you won't win it). The best thing to do is to simply tell him how you feel.  
Don't feel as though your (at the moment, unrequited) love is a bad thing. First off, love is a growing emotion that helps one develop as a person. And your love (however unrequited) is a pure emotion. You don't want to get him on his back and sex him into the ground, do you? (And here I am assuming the answer is "no" (as I would hope)) Then the best thing to do is to act on this love and see where it takes you. Now I'm not saying to just jump in and make mistakes right off the bat; I'm talking about it being the first inning and you simply asses the positions around you and ecide where you want the ball to fly. Then just swing and if you miss than you try again but eventually you'll hit a homerun._

_To: 88411(at)vongola(dot)jp  
From: tsunafish(at)vongola(dot)jp  
you really think so?_

_To: tsunafish(at)vongola(dot)jp  
From: 88411(at)vongola(dot)jp  
Yes I do._

_To: 88411(at)vongola(dot)jp  
From: tsunafish(at)vongola(dot)jp  
thanks…where did you learn to give advice like that?_

_To: tsunafish(at)vongola(dot)jp  
From: 88144(at)vongola(dot)jp  
Eeh…just always been able to do that…like baseball._

_To: 88411(at)vongola(dot)jp  
From: tsunafish(at)vongola(dot)jp  
well thanks for the advice! i feel a whole ton better! night yamamoto!_

_To: tsunafish(at)vongola(dot)jp  
From: 88411(at)vongola(dot)jp  
Good night Natsu._

* * *

[[Computer Journal of Sawada Natsushiyo]]

It's been a week now and I still haven't told i11 that I love him. And to top it off, Reborn's been über stressing lately insisting that "someone" is coming and that "someone" will be more than we can handle right now ("we" being the current tenth Vongola famiglia: me, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohie, Lambo, Hibari (when he feels like it), and the sometimes-Vongola famiglia version ten-point-six member Bianchi). He keep saying this name…Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro. That, strangely enough, reminds me of i11's sister, Dokuro Kuromu (she refuses to let me call her "Chrome"). If you rearrange the syllables in Kuromu it makes the name Mukuro and if you rearrange Dokuro it becomes Rokudo. Also, I kinda noticed that i11's email address is at rokudo(dot)jp. Maybe this Rokudo guy is a billionaire and just wishes to fund the tenth Vongola. Maybe…

-Natsu (aka: tsunafish/tsuna/little fish/mermaid)

[Addendum 01: Also, i11's real name (Kurodo Kumuro) rearranged also is Rokudo Mukuro…what is up with this?]

* * *

**tsunafish has signed in  
Katekyoshi_R!: you do realize that he is using you, don't you? /:(  
tsunafish: GET OUT OF MY CHATROOM!  
Katekyoshi_R!: Really it's not your chatroom, it belongs to the admins {CHATMAKER™ AIMI} and =CHATMAKER™ SEMU= ~_~  
Katekyoshi_R! has been flagged by tsunafish  
Katekyoshi_R!: What was that for? o_o ~?  
tsunafish: LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY WONT YOU LET ME BE HAPPY?  
Katekyoshi_R!: Ask him what his name really is! See what happens then D:{  
Katekyoshi_R! has been flagged by tsunafish  
Katekyoshi_R! has been flagged by tsunafish  
Katekyoshi_R! has been forcibly removed from**** CHATSMADE™ room 131691 ****by =CHATMAKER™ SEMU=  
I11U5I0NI57 has signed on  
I11U5I0NI57: Hey mermaid. Did you enjoy school today?  
tsunafish: …ish…hey i11!  
I11U5I0NI57: Yes?  
tsunafish: is kurodo kumuro really your real name or are you lying to me…because i couldnt stand it if you were lying to me because…well…  
tsunafish: i love you.  
tsunafish: i11?  
tsunafish: i11? please dont do this to me again, i dont want to be alone again…im tired of being alone  
tsunafish: and i asked because your name rearranged spells rokudo mukuro, the name of this guy who is supposedly trying to kill me  
tsunafish: i11?  
I11U5I0NI57: Do you really want to know? Because I am sick of pretending.  
I11U5I0NI57: My real name is Rokudo Mukuro. I was a child born to another mafia famiglia and used for experiments from e very young age. I have died seven times and gone through the seven gates of Hell which have given me the eyes you see today, the red ones with the numeral kanji in them. Each kanji represents one of the powers of one of the gates of Hell. I have murdered many people, both for revenge and for protection. My "family" are just people that I have rescued and who follow me like good minions do. However! The me that you know, the me that is "Kudo" is also true.  
tsunafish: …how can they both be true, the murdering liar and the person i love?  
I11U5I0NI57: Remember how I told you I had to pretend ato be someone I wasn't and that I was sick of the monster I had to be sometimes? That was…is true. I have to be strong for my family because I was strong to begin with, when I rescued them, and I can't just pretend that never happened. I can't just erase my murders from history, they were needed! The first few were out of anger and fear but the rest were for better purposes, to save a life instead of just taking one away. I wanted to be the i11 that you saw and yet I found myself loathing the person I became as I continued a string of murders. They were all trying to kill me and what would you think if the day Mukuro died, i11 disappeared? I did not want you to find out who I was by me-the murderer dying and me-i11 leaving you alone without a word. I could not stand even the thought of it. So I kept telling myself that if I lied to you, if I pretended to be this pure "i11" for one more day and that I would tell you the day after and I never did.  
I11U5I0NI57: Do you hate me?  
I11U5I0NI57: You have every reason to.  
I11U5I0NI57: I would not blame you if you came to kill me for the wrongs I have committed.  
I11U5I0NI57: I love you mermaid  
tsunafish: but how am i to believe that? if you lied about who you were, whos to say you aren't lying to me now?  
tsunafish: and if everything you said was a lie, how do i know you even liked me for me in the first place or if you just wanted to talk to me to get into a good position to kill me?  
tsunafish: i dont ever want to see you again.  
tsunafish has signed off  
I11U5I0NI57: But I was not lying about that…  
I11U5I0NI57 has signed off**

* * *

[[Computer Journal of Sawada Natsushiyo]]

I feel ill...

-Natsu, Vongola Decimo-to-be and official hater of all things Mukuro-related

* * *

=well that was anticlimactic=  
{it's not supposed to be a good thing that he lied to her!}  
=I never said it was! chill…=  
{regardless you heartless woman…}  
=I'M heartless? I'm not the one who is ending this here, where they'll never see each other again! YOU'RE the heartless one!=  
{well PARDON me for having a twisted sense of humor! not EVERY relationship works out (my ex-best friend as a prime example)}  
=okay then…no need to snap…=  
=is that it?=  
{yes…that's it , why?}  
=well…because that seems a tad abrupt…like "oh here we go! romance romance romance then BAM! we're done!"…car wreck kind of stop…"gas…coasting…accelerate…turn…BRICK WALL!=  
{well I LIKE the ending and it's my opinion that matters}  
=kinda sorta=  
{what?}  
=you would change the ending if you were asked to wouldn't you?=  
{this IS true…}  
=well then?=  
{you asking doesn't count. it has to be someone else…}  
=psh…spoilsport…=  
=CHATMAKER™ SEMU= has signed out  
{CHATMAKER™ AIMI} has signed out  
CHATSMADE™ room 131691 is now closed for the day

* * *

(A/N: I will add a better ending if you ask nicely but this is all I have for the day. I will explain the usernames for the chatroom and the email addresses very quickly: tsunafish is Natsu (fem!Tsuna), I11U5I0NI57 is Mukuro, KaTeKyOsHi_R! is Reborn, Knl0kora is Colonello, OmNomNom is Ken, glassesboy is Chikusa, xXIxheartxmasterxmukuroXx is Chrome (and I know she didn't show up until the Varia Arc but I wanted a semi-antagonist other thanb Reborn so pbbbbbth!), rightha/BOOM!/ndman is Gokudera, s-chef-ion is Bianchi, MoOCoW is Lambo, and 88411 is Yamamoto. As for {CHATMAKER™ AIMI} and =CHATMAKER™ SEMU= well…you'll have to guess on that one. (*HINT* They aren't even a real part of the story, they were just something I thought up on a whim) (*DOUBLE HINT* They aren't canon characters) As I stated before, I will make an extended ending if you are asking enough but as of now it is 2:19 am and I am really tired so this is the best you're gonna get. Have a good morning - 'Sandria)


End file.
